Nothing
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: studio 60 Missing scenes from the harriet dinner. Please read and review!


**A standalone fic set during 'Harriet Dinner- Part 2'. I hope you like it! Please review! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**Nothing**

Wendy washed her hands under the water before drying them, frowning slightly when she heard faint sounds of crying coming from one of the stalls. She debated with herself whether or not she should say something or just leave whoever was inside alone, but before she had the chance to decide, the door opened.

Harriet dried her eyes as she opened the door, stopping when she came face to face with Wendy.

"Oh, hi..." She whispered, walking past her to the sinks.

Wendy looked at her for a moment. They had never really talked. She knew that Harriet didn't like her. Wendy was the girl that Matt always turned to when Harriet and he had a fight. It wasn't about sex either; sometimes he would just go to Wendy when he needed to talk.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked.

"I'm fine."

"I heard you crying..." Wendy said and continued when Harriet didn't reply. "I saw Matt choking when he was on stage... Has it got anything to do with that?"

Harriet turned to face her. "Why don't you go and ask him, I'm sure he'll tell you."

"Hey, look I'm only trying to help..."

"Yeah, you've always tried to help."

"What does that mean?"

Harriet sighed quietly and shook her head slightly. "Nothing, it doesn't matter."

"Harriet, what happened tonight?"

"We had a big fight." She told her. "We broke up."

"I didn't know you guys got back together." Wendy frowned.

"No, we never...but we still broke up."

"For good?"

Harriet nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry." Wendy said softly. "Where is he now?"

"He's out there drinking." Harriet answered. "I should be getting back to the studio but after everything that happened, I don't want him left on his own."

"I'll stay with him...make sure he's okay." Wendy offered. "You go back to work."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine."

"Thank you."

"It's okay, he's been a good friend to me."

Harriet hesitated, forcing herself not to make a comment before nodding slightly and turning for the door.

Wendy sighed when she was alone, thinking about everything for a moment before leaving herself.

_XxXxX_

Matt watched from his office as the stage floor was ripped up. He should probably go down there and find out what was happening but he didn't really care. Besides he could see that Cal was down there and he's probably talked to Danny about it all. It's probably the reason Danny and Jordan were held up tonight.

He turned and went back to his desk, staring at the computer screen but nothing came into his mind. He looked at his watch, guessing any minute now Danny would walk in to check that everything was okay, or if Matt needed anything. He knew he'd end up telling Danny everything that had happened, even though he didn't want to worry him, but Danny had this way of knowing when there was something wrong. He sighed, maybe if he talked it over with Danny he'd be able to get on and write the 'Dolphin Girl' sketch.

He threw his ball in the air for a few minutes before getting up and pacing the office. He looked at his watch again, it was gone 2am. How had it gotten so late so quickly? He sighed, pouring himself a large glass of vodka before retaking his seat. Deciding Danny must have gone home hours ago and wasn't going to come to help.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes. He couldn't write, his mind was just so messed up. Going over everything that had happened between Harriet and him. Hinting to Wendy that they should get back together...

How could Harriet think that he never meant it when he said he loved her? She was the only girl that he had actually said it to. No one else ever came close. He stood up again, he had to get her out of his head otherwise he wouldn't get any work done tonight. He looked around the office, hoping to find something to do that would help take his mind off her. He suddenly noticed how messy his office was. Normally, Suzanne did it, but since had nothing to do, he started picking things up and putting them back in the right places.

He pulled out a draw; emptying it's contents on to his desk, knowing half the stuff in there was junk that needed getting rid off.

Pens, scraps of paper, his pills for his back, a couple of magazines, a dictionary...

He paused and looked at the pile he had just made and picked up the pills again. He was given these after his operation but he was never one to follow doctor's orders. He only took them for a few days and then stopped, but he most have forgotten to throw the rest out. He thought back to the night Danny and him decided to take over the show. He had taken too many and mixed them with alcohol. Danny waited until the next day to shout at him, telling him he was an idiot for doing it, but Matt just rolled his eyes.

All he could think about now was how numb he felt. How nothing in the world seemed to matter. Even hearing about Wes being fired, fighting with Harriet and getting slapped... even finding out about Danny's relapse. It was so much more manageable with the pills help. He glanced around, making sure no one was watching him through the windows before opening the pill bottle, shaking some into his hand and throwing them into his mouth, washing them down with the vodka. He instantly felt guilty, wondering what everyone would think if they saw that... wondering what Danny would think... But it wasn't long until he felt nothing...

**The End**

**Please review! **


End file.
